


The Stars

by doseki



Series: The New Grid: A Changed Game [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May contain spoilers for Tron: Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars

Quorra was thinking.

Flynn had brought them back here. He said to wait.

Sam had not reacted well. He'd gone off on his father. Flynn, being Flynn, had been remarkably calm. And yet, this only seemed to infuriate Sam even more, until he had stormed off to his room.

Quorra didn't quite understand the reaction. When she'd asked Flynn, he'd chalked it up to over a decade's worth of frustration and left it at that.

Quorra found it confusing. But then, Users were confusing. They weren't logical at all. But that was part of their charm.

And that was what Quorra was thinking about. She looked to the sky. She was used to seeing dark clouds, ever swirling over the Grid.

But this was...there were now breaks in the clouds. And between them, there were tiny pinpricks of light, like diamonds splashed across black velvet.

(Quorra had never seen diamonds or black velvet, but she'd read the phrase in a book once, and it seemed appropriate.)

Stars. She tried the word aloud. "Stars," she said, and she smiled.

Changes. They were happening.


End file.
